saengil chukkae kangin
by princess fishyoboes
Summary: kita sahabat , dan aku tak akan lupa hari yang berharga untukmu


Tittle :: Happy Birthday Our beloved raccoon ^^

Author :: Kim Hyunli ( Princess Fishy )

Genre :: friendship

Cast :: all members Super Junior 3

Rating :: G

Summary :: dimanapun kamu berada , jika kamu mempunyai sahabat yang setia , mereka pasti akan

selalu ada didekatmu bagaimanapun keadaan mu ^^

A/N :: semua pemain anggota Sj , tapi bukan berarti ini FF YAOI

WARNING !

DON'T BE SILENT READER

NO PLAGIAT !

===== 3 RACCOON 3 =====

" Hyung , hyung , kau kenapa ? kita harus latihan buat perform besok , kok kmu gag semangat ? " tanya wookie yang saat itu bingung melihat hyungnya murung , tak semangat , linglung , dan duduk seperti termenung sendirian.

" gwenchana wookie , I'm okay , aku hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal beberapa hari ini. " jawab teukie.

" ah , yang benar hyung ? yasudah , kajja kita ke tempat latihan keburu ketauan om So Man , kkkk~ " canda wookie yang seketika berhasil membuat hyungnya itu tertawa.

" ahahahaha~ , LOL XD , ne , ayo ^^ " jawab teukie seraya di iringi ketawanya yang khas .

tmpat latiihan

Semua berjalan sangat baik , seperti biasa , mereka melakukan latihan dengan santai , tapi , teukie tetap diam , membisu dan tidak memperdulikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang sedang tertawa riang bersama yang lain.

Leeteuk pun berjalan sendirian selesai latihan menuju ke dormnya.

Dorm

" ah hyung , kau kenapa ? jgn – jgn kangen ama kangin ya ? kkkk~ " ledek heechul

" aku gtau chull , mgkn iya , mana 2 hari lagi dia ulang tahun tapi….diakn lagi wamil , apa yg harus kita perbuat agar sewaktu hari ultahnya besok dia merasa special , huhuhuhu~ " curhat teuk

" owalah , ternyata benar , kamu kangen dengan kangin , sampai membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengmu itu khawatir dengan keadaanmu , sudahlah , nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa merayakannya bersama kangin ^^ , oke hyung ? " heecul pun lgsg memeluk teuk agar ia tak merasa sedih lagi ^^

Tiba – Tiba Donghae yang baru selese latihan kaget melihat leeteuk dipeluk heechul dan dengan raut wajah yang sedih

" Ya ! Chullie Hyung , kau apakan teuk hyung sampai dia jadi sedih begitu ha ? " teriak donghae sambil mendorong bahu heechul

" hei , dongsaeng kurang ajar kau ini , orang aku cumin mau nenangin teukie hyung kok , dia lagi kangen ama kangin ni " Jelas Heechull.

" Eh , iya hyung ? mianhe , o iya ya , bentar lagi kangin mau birthday , kita mau ngapain nih ? mana dia lagi ikut wmil lagi " ucap donghae yang tiba tiba ngikut ngikut nimbrung.

" ah kau ini hae , aku juga bingung -.-' " jawab teukie yg perlahan mulai kembali ke moodnya yg seperti biasa

"uhm , besok kita diskusiin ama member laen aja gimana ? jadi besok kita adain semacam rapat , kkkkk~ " usul Chullie

" ah ne , benar kata heechul hyung , yasudah , sekarang kita tidur aja yok , capek , kkk~ " ajak Hae

" Oke , tapi besok kau yg ngasih tau manusia yg ada di dorm bawah ya , kkkk~ " perintah chullie pada Hae *kasihan amat ini suami gw di perintah perintah *

===== 3 RACCOON 3 =====

Keesokan harinya setelah perform pagi hari

" woi woi woi woi " teriak donghae di depan pintu dorm bawah

" eh , siapa yg berisik , tau kita barusan pulang juga , ngapain sih ni ? iya bentar bentar " omel Hyuk sambil berjalan menuju pintu .

" eh , ternyata kau Hae , waeyo ? "

" gini , member yg ada di sorm ini suru naik k dorm aku ya , mau ada rapat PENTING , oke hyuk hyung , kkkk~ , jgn lupa ! , SEKARANG ! " cerocos donghae yang disambi dengan kuah yang keluar dari mulutnya *plaaaakkkk , di kejar ELFishy…..*

" ne , ne , tapi ada apa ? mana mukamu mengkhawatirkan sekali , sebenernya ada apa si ? "

" ah hyuk , tanyanya ntar aja disana , biar teukie hyung yang jelasin , udah ya , aku mau balik ke atas , bye bye hyuk ^^ " sambil melambaikan tangan ala miss univers

Hyuk hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya yg satu itu , dan iapun lgsg memanggil seluruh penghuni dan mengajaknya ke dorm teukie

===== 3 RACCOON 3 =====

Dorm teuk

" ehem ehem , mian ya uda ngumpulin kalian disini jam segini mana abis selese peform lagi , mian banget ya " teukiepun mulai membuka pembicaraan

" ah ne hyung , sebenernya aada apa si ? " tanya Kyu

" iya tadi kaya hyuk ada rapat ? emang rapat apaan ? rapat pleno buat ambil rapor ? ahahahaha~ " lelucon sungmin membuat semua seisi ruangan tertawa

" ahahahahahahahahahahaahahhaha~ " serentak tawa seluruh masyarakat yang ada dalam dorm itupun mendunia #apasih ? abaikan , kkkk~#

" sudah sudah , sekarang kita kembali ke laptop , eeeee…salah , kembali ke topik " timpal teukie

" jadi gini , besok kangin ultah , aku bingung kita mau ngasih kejutan apa , secara dia lagi wamil geto loh *gaya anak 4l4y* , kalian ada usul gag ? "

" apa ya ? kita siksa dia di wamil dulu aja , tapi minta bantuan pelatihnya , kita bikin dia nangis seperti biasa , kkk~ , gimana ? " usul shindong

" eh , boleh juga tu , tapi boleh gag ya ama yg jaga militernya (?) " pikir Siwon

" boleh kgak ya , ya ntar aku sama wookie kesana coba diskusi sama yg jaga (?) deh , " jawab yesung

" mwo ? sama aku hyung ? yaelah , yasudahlah *sambil nyanyi ala bondan* " pasrah wookie

===== 3 RACCOON 3 =====

Tempat wamil kangin

" eh wokkie , itu ada yg jaga , kia ksana , tpi ntar kmu yg nannya ya ? kkk~ , aku takut , badannya gede begitu " kata yesung sambil nunjuk bapak yang jaga gerbang (?) pakek baju tentara

" anio~ hyung , kaukn lebih tua , kau ajalah yg ngomong , inikn jug aide kamu , gimana si " desis ryeowook kesal

" haduuu , ayolah wookie " rayu yesung pada dongsaengnya itu

" nah lo hyung , tu orang kesini , kamu sih , kliatan muka penjahat , kita jadi dikira penjahat "

/PLETAKKKKK , yesungpun memukul kepala wookie

" kurang ajar kau , eh eh , iya dia beneran kesini , gimana ini wookie " yesungpun semakin ketakutan *bayangin wajah yesung , jadi pengen ketawa , kkkkk~*

" hai cin , kalian ngapain disini ? mau nengok eke ya ? ih , kalian lucu luce deh "

" omona , dia banci hyung , ahahahahaha~ "

=RALAT=

" kalian mau ngapain disini ? mau ngunjungi siapa ? " tanya petugas itu

" saya daritadi ngliatin klian dari sana , saya kira kalian ingin menjenguk salah satu temen kalian disini ? benarkah ? " sambung petugas itu dengan ramah

" ah tidak , aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bisa kami mintai bantuan untuk mngerjai teman kami besok , karena dia sedang ulang tahun , namanya kangin " jawab yesung memberanikan dirimenjawab pertanyaan petugas itu

" iya , bisakah kami meminta bantuan ? " sambung wookie

" ah~ , ternyata kalian teman kangin ? kkk~ , bisa bisa , kebetulan besok adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua peserta , kkk~ , memang bagaimana rencana kalian ? "

" ah begini , jadi…." Cerita yesung dan wookie

Setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk mengerjai kangin , dan rencana merekapun disetujui , merekapun kembali ke dorm dan langsung disambut dengan raut wajah bahagia Leeteuk ^^

Malamnya , merekapun memasang kamera pengintai di kantor si pimpinan , tempat kejadian akan berlangsung. Setelah semua selesai , merekapun kembali ketempat persembunyian

===== 3 RACCOON 3 =====

16 januari 2011 ; 20.00 militer

" Ya kangin – ah , cepat kau ke kantor pimpinan (?) sekarang , dia mencarimu " seru salah satu temannya .

" mwo ? ada apa ya ? kayaknya aku gag bikin masalah , gag minum , gag ngasarin orang , kenapa ya ?" tanya kangin dengan muka bingung .

" ya aku tidak tahu , yang aku tahu kau dipanggil , sudah cepat sana " perintah temannya

" ne , gomawo ya "

" annyeong , tadi anda manggil saya ? " tanya kangin dengan sopan

" ya kangin – ah , kamu masuk akademi militer ini untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu dan untuk berjuang untuk Negara , tapi , kenapa kelakuanmu malah semakin parah ? " bentak pimpinan itu

" mwo ? benarkah ? tapi aku tidak melakukan apa apa " bela kangin dengan perasaan bingung.

" jangan mentang – mentang kamu artis kamu bisa menghina temanmu , bisa membuat temanmu langsung sakit mental *jenis penyakit apa tuh ? * ya , "

Kangin hanya terdiam , dia bingung , dia tidak merasa menyakiti temannya , bhkan tidak mungkin dia tega

Sementara itu , di tempat persembunyian , semu anggota tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali leeteuk yang sedari tadi menampakan muka memelas asih *apasih* karena tidak tega pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ,

Back to kangin ^^

Kangin masih tertunduk diam , dia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemimpinnya.

" YA ! , kenapa kau diam saja ? "

" a…a…a…aku bingung , aku tak merasa berbuat salah , hiks hiks " kangin mulai menitikkan air matanya

" apaaaaaaaa ? *jeng jeng + efek zoom kayak yg di sinetron * , kamu tidak merasa bersalah ? kamu tidak bisa melihat disitu ada baju punya temanmu yang habis kamu sakiti " sambil menunjuk baju yang ada di sofa

Kanginpun langsung melihatnya , tapi , dia melihat ada yang janggal , itu bukan pakaian militer , itu baju Sushow , tapi , baju siapa ?

" tapi tapi , itu bukan baju militer , hiks hiks " sambil menghisap ingusnya * hhhoooeeekkkkkk * dan menghapus air matanya

" ya , lalu itu baju apa ? baju koki ? atau baju apa ? "

" e…e…e…e…itu….baju….sewaktu saya show bersama superjunior , hiks " jawab kangin terbata

ruang persembunyian

" eh , eh , saatnya kita keluar , jgn lupa bawa kuenya " seru heechul sambil menunjuk kue berbentuk rakun itu

" ya , kalian , ayo , teukie hyung , kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya ? ayo kita segera turun " perintah kyu *dongsaeng kurang ajar "

" mwo ? baju show ? yang benar saja kau ini ? apa kau ingin aku keluarkan dari sini ? ha ? "

" anio~ , tapi itu benar baju show ku , hiks hiks , jgn kluarkan aku , aku tak ingin mengecewakan yang lain " jawab kangin yang malah tambah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi

Tiba-tiba , dibelakang kangin sudah berdiri semua anggota dengan menahan ketawa

" lalu , kalau kau sayang mereka , apa yang ingin kau katakan jika mereka sekarang ada disini ? "

" hiks hiks , aku cuman ingin bilang , hyung , dongsaeng , mianhe , mianhe , tapi aku sayang sama kalian " jawab kangin terbata – bata

" saranghaeyo dongsaeng 3 " leeteuk yg sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa kangennya langsung memeluk kangin dari belakang

"hyung , kau sedang apa disini ? " kangin bingung

You are the one  
Ojig nomani nesarang  
You are the sun  
Tasuhi gamsaon miso  
You are my love  
To na yogshi gudemane ojig dan han saram  
Onjekajina gyothe issoyo

Semuanyapun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu , lagu paling menyentuh dan disambung dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk kangin

Setelah semuanya selesai , merekapun meninggalkan kangin kembali , sebenarnya leeteuk masih ingin tetap tinggal , tapi apa boleh buat , takdir memisahkan mereka…

_maaf banget kalo FF yg ini uda lama , pendek , gaje pula , mianhe banget , author lagi dapet tugas banyak banget disekolah , kalo ada yang mau request FF yg castnya siapa , mungkin bisa aku bikinin , mianhe , jongmal mianhe _


End file.
